Snow Day (2017 Version)
Snow Day, formerly Snow Day (2017 Version) is the 29th episode of the SA418 series, and it is the first SA418 episode to have snow. Description I've been dreaming of a white christmas... YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED *poof* SNOW!!!! anyways... Bubbles, Hal, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi goes outside to have a snow day! Plot Bubbles heads back to the room and founds out that Meme City finally has snow since 2013, Bubbles tells the gang that we have snow. Hal, Mario, Luigi, & Yoshi wants to go outside, Bubbles says yes & they went outside. When they went outside, Bubbles looks like Santa Claus when he landed in the snow. Hal and Yoshi tries to dig in the snow, Mario & Luigi is making snow angles but Luigi is doing it on the backside, and Bubbles watches the tree. Bubbles started to get flashbacks when Hal told them when's the last time Meme City had snow, Bubbles replied "2013" The flashback went back when Bubbles had a girlfriend "Stella" until Stella decided to break up with him and fall in love with Chuck, and Hal used his boomerang power more often, Bubbles said it was a good day at 2013, Bubbles decided to make a snowcastle, but instead he made an entire race track, Bubbles explains what the track is and names it "Snow Circuit" Yoshi decided to rename it "Snow Tooth Circuit" Bubbles accepts both of the names and makes it 1 lap instead of 3 laps, because it's getting colder. the race starts, followed by a bass boosted Rainbow Road music from Mario Kart 64, Bubbles won, after the race, The gang is now back inside with a towel and wishing that they have hot chocolate, but the worst part is that they are warped by the creator of the video. Cast *Bubbles *Hal *Mario *Luigi *Yoshi In the Flashback *Bubbles *Hal *Stella *Terence *Chuck *Bomb *The Blues (Jim, Jake, & Jay) *Matilda *Red Trivia *This is the first time an SA418 character gets covered in snow since 2013. ** However, this is the first time Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi gets covered in snow. *This video takes place 5 years after SA418 2013: The Snow Day *This is the first time some one has a flashback. *The Mario Kart 64 Music "Rainbow Road" is bass boosted to avoid the video getting copyrighted. *This is the first thumbnail to have 2 thumbails, one is a meme thumbail and the other is a SML styled thumbnail. *The colored outer strokes on the characters will be later used in "Best of 2018" *The scene where Hal, Mario, & Luigi enters the backyard would be later used in the SA418 Extras video called "don't play in the snow, sexy" and the video would also be later used in "YTP: SuperAndrew418 Meme Collection" as the 27th skit. *There is a 2 sequels to this video called "Snow Day 2" and "Snow Day 3" References *"Shiveria Backyard" is a reference to "Shivera" in the "Snow Kingdom" from the 2017 game Super Mario Odyssey on the Nintendo Switch. Errors *The second scene of the race has a stopwatch for 4 and a half seconds, Category:Episodes